This Could be real
by MusicIsMyLife1234
Summary: Its Basicly as story about selena falling for demi because demi already love selena Oh and its rated m for fute Reasons;)
1. Chapter 1

. Please review when you read it Im new to writeing this is my first story go easy ooo and enjoy;)

"please Demi i-i'll do anything" selena said practically begging on her knees.

Selena want Demi to help her. She need demi to make her ex Justin jealous. He had dumped her for another girl and she needed to somehow make him think she was fine. She wanted demi to pretend to be her girlfriend at the party for selena's birthday party she had already invited him to. Selena though demi would without question she knew demi loved her more than a friend.

"i don't know selena" Demi said worried because she knew that pretending to be with selena would only make her like her more.

"Come one i know you like me its not like it would be a hard thing to do." Selena said looking into demi's big brown eyes.

"fine but only because i know how much he hurt you" demi said finally giving into selena's begging.

The night of the party Demi was getting her converse on when she got a text.

Selena: When are you he is already here please hurry:/  
Demi: Im on my way don't get your panties in a twist ;)

Demi got to the party and was immediately greeted by selena's warm hug.

"well hello there" demi said in a husky yet playful voice..

"Demi I missed you so much: Selena said taking her in for another hug "is it okay if i kiss you ?" she whispered into demis ear

"yes" demi said with a hint of excitement in her was happy she would finally get to kiss her crush but was upset because it was for show.

Selena looked it demi eyes and slowly moved closer removing the space between them. Demi heart was going a mile a minute. When suddenly selena's lips meet hers for what was the best 5 seconds of her life. She knew tonight would be a good time.

"Hey Selena" just said once she pulled away from the kiss. Selena put on a smile and turned around to face Justin.

"Hi justin what up?" She asked pretending to be interested

"Not much i see you have moved on thats good" He said with a almost sad tone in his voice

"yea me and Demi are pretty happy together hu dems" Selena ask looking at her "girlfriend"

"Yeah" Demi said hardly aware of what was going on because she was stuck in the moment of the kiss.

Justin walked away and Selena knew she had succeeded she just had to keep up the act until the end of the party.

Later that night

"i can't thank you enough dems" selena said as she sat down next to had gone home so selena and demi decided to watch a movie.

"no really it was no biggy" demi said with a fake now likes selena more than ever.

"dems i know it must have been hard with your crush on me" selena said realizing that she might be developing a crush on demi.

"no really was no biggie lets just watch the movie" demi said wishing she could kiss selena once again.

Somewhere around halfway through the movie Selena had gotten bored she was thinking about how much she enjoyed pretending to be with demi and how badly she wanted to kiss her moved closer to demi and looked into her eyes.

"what are you doing selena?" demi asked wondering why she was looking at her that way

"this" selena said as she got closer to demi and crashed her lips into demis.

Disclamer:Idont own Demi Or selena :P3


	2. Chapter 2

sorry that first chapter was so sloppy missing words and such but i was excited and forgot to read it over. oh and your reviews are welcome and appreciated .  
Now where was i oh yeah.

"this" Selena said as she got closer to demi and crashed her lips into demis.  
Demi wasn't sure what to do she knew justin and everyone was gone so why would selena do this?

"what? why? everyone is gone?" demi said after pulling away.

Selena looked into demi's eyes and said "yeah but you can't tell me that that kiss meant nothing too you demi i think i'm falling for you" Selena said.  
Demi knew she wasn't lying she could see it in her eyes

"then what now?" demi said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"hopefully we can date" selena said as if it was obvious.

"YES!"demi said getting up and dancing from excitement.

"Dems calm down" Selena said a little surprised at demis reaction.  
Selena got up and pulled demi into her arms trying to calm her down but this only got her heart racing.  
"selena i can't believe we're finally dating after all those years of having to hide my feelings" Demi said kissing selena.

"yes yes but can we sit back down now?" selena said wanting to sit because she was super lazy.  
Selena and demi both sat back down and started to watch the movie again.

demi and selena were cuddling on the couch until the movie was over then Selena offered demi to spend the night something about not wanting to spend her birthday night alone.

"fine but you better not wake me up mad early" demi said . Demi was tired it was a long day and she kinda just wanted to sleep.

Demi and selena were now changed and laying in bed just talking when selena Kissed demi goodnight and she feels asleep.

Next morning.

"good morning beautiful" selena said as demi opened her eyes.

"oh hi" demi mumbled sitting up.  
Demi noticed selena was sitting up and had to have been up for a while.

"how long have you been up?" Demi asked

"a little while i didn't wanna wake you up because you looked so peaceful and cute" Selena said looking away shyly

"aww babe" Demi said kissing her girlfriend. it felt good to know Selena was hers.

"so what should we do today?" Selena asked in excitement because she couldn't wait to walk around with her girlfriend and show her off.

"idk whatever you wanna do,i was thinking maybe movie dinner then come home and have some fun ;)" Demi said the last part jokingly.

"okay dinner and movie then" Selena said getting up and walking into the turned around."i'ma shower you can join me if you want" Demi got right up and joined selena.

"hey now don't try anything" demi said as a joke.

"aww"selena said like she was sad.  
Demi laughed. While selena started the shower demi got undressed.  
Selena then did the same once she turned around and saw demi she was surprised at how much of a great body demi has and demi did the same.  
"come on" selena said leading demi into the shower

they both washed up nothing much happened though they both thought about go out got dressed and went downstairs to watch t.v and eat breakfast they knew today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

:3 i dont think this ones very good i wrote it and 12:11AM im tierd but w.e

Later that day

"hurry up babe" Demi said anxiously she could not wait to go to the movie. No not for the movie all though she does like movies she just wanted to make out with her girl.

They were planning on going out to dinner then a movie then back to Selenas.

"Wow" demi said in awe at how good Selena looked compared to her.

"haha dems you ready?" selena said excitedly.

"yeah lets go" Demi said taking her girlfriends and walking out the door.

"here you go" Demi said while opening the door for Selena.

"aw well thanks you're such a nice girlfriend" Selena said happily smiling beautifully.

"did i ever tell you how amazing your smile is?" demi asked getting into the car and taking off .

"where do you wanna go babe?" Demi asked politely. she had the plan she was going to be the best date ever.

"somewhere simple like taco bell"(Disclaimer: i don't own taco bell lol.)

"okay" Demi said

After eating

"here let me help you" Demi said once again opening Selena's door.  
"you so nice and the food was good" selena said excitedly

Demi drove to the movies and they went in they didn't buy food they already ate.

"demi its really nice of you to pay for everything" Selena said with a expression that said how can i pay you back?

"selena of course i'm going to pay its no biggy" Demi said hoping Selena wouldn't give up and pay her back with a intense makeout session.

Demi grabbed selena's hand and sat back looking at the screen.

damn i really wanna just kiss her right now Selena thought to herself .

Around halfway though the movie Selena finally worked up the bravery to start a make out session with demi. Before she knew it her and demi were in a heated make out was getting turned on by this, witch was weird the simplest make out session turned her on. god she loves demi. They had to breath so they stopped. They looked up at the screen and realized the movie was over. Selena was happy she didn't have to wait any longer she just wanted to take demi home and have her way with her;).

"lets gooo" Selena said rushing her girlfriend to get up and go to the car.

"okay okay" demi said getting up.

When they got the car demi continued to be the good girlfriend she was by once again opening selenas car door for her.

"babe" selena said in a husky voice. "i want you" Selena said simply. Demi was taking by surprise and began driving faster she couldn't wait to show her girl how much she loves her.

As soon as they got there they ran out of the car and inside.

Selena pounced on demi,kissing her the kiss heated quit fast when demi licked the lips of Selena begging for entrance which was immediately granted. Demi immediately began exploring Selena's mouth leaving not point left unexplored, "Demi" Selena said as demi pulled out of the kiss and was kissing her neck searching for the soft spot.

"yes babe?" demi said in between kisses. "we should move to the bed" Selena said.  
Demi picked her up and selena wrapped her legs around demi's waist, Still kissing selenas neck demi found her way to selenas room.

demi set selena on the bed and got on top of her she had reached up selenas shirt and grabbed her boobs, after she gained confidence from selenas moans demi took off selena shirt.  
Before they knew it they were both in nothing but their underwear demi rubbed selena's vagina through her underwear, Before doing anything else she ask selena "are you sure about this?" Selena simply shook her head. Demi then slowly kissed her way to selenas underwear.  
she took off selenas underwear,And rubbed her clit getting moans from selena only helped her grow in confidence.

"are you ready?" Demi asked slightly afraid of hurting her girlfriend. "Yes, please demi just fuck me." That was all she needed to her. Demi slowly pushed one finger into selena and as she progressed in speed added fingers she was going so fast get all these moans from Selena "demi ooh m-my gosh the f-feels soooo good"Selena said. "omg demi i'm gonna" selena was cut of by a rush of relief as she had just reached her climax. demi continued fingering her riding her climax out. selena was out of breath and she really wanted to return the favor but before she could demi was next to her and snuggling her as she was tired. "oh well next time" selena thought to herself as she cuddled up to demi and feel asleep.

So i was thinking 3 reviews ill post another Chapter. I wanna know where you guys want this story to go. should i have demi like cutting and those problems? idk just tell me in the review:)


End file.
